


Fireflies

by the_dormouse



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dormouse/pseuds/the_dormouse
Summary: After weeks apart, Rowan finds that he missed a certain someone more than he ever would have believed.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fireflies

A clear, bright laugh cut through the dark night. Rowan looked at the woman beside him, who glanced back mischievously. 

“See Buzzard?” she teased. “It’s much nicer out here.” She grabbed his hand, which made him jolt at the warm touch, and dragged him further into the trees.

“Where are we going?”

“Surprise,” she answered briefly, amusement shining through in her voice. 

Gods, he’d missed her voice. Despite their rocky start, the time they’d spent an ocean apart had been...miserable. After everything, being with Aelin was like getting a glass of water in a drought, a lantern in the dark. She left him with this light feeling in his chest, like he was floating. He didn’t know what to call it. 

_Fenrys would never stop teasing him about this little “outing.” No, one glance at Rowan, and he’d have that insufferable grin on his face._

“Alright, we’re almost there.” Aelin’s voice shook him out of his reverie. She was still holding his hand. 

She stumbled over something, a tree root probably, in the dark, and Rowan caught her by the waist. He held her close for a moment too long, before letting go, and was grateful that she couldn’t see the blush on his face.

Then, she brushed back a few branches, and dragged him to their destination. Rowan froze. Aelin removed her hand, which he immediately missed, but he ignored the thought by focusing on the sight ahead of him.

Dotting the night sky, in the large clearing, were hundreds of small lights. Fireflies, he realized, watching the blue and yellow streaks and the way they danced before settling on grass and branches. 

He glanced at Aelin, who was already watching him. The fireflies flickered in and out, and the moon shone down above their heads. He watched that bright smile on her face, and felt the feeling in his chest return, as a matching smile echoed hers. 

“Let’s sit,” she said, tugging him down onto the dewy grass. This time, she didn’t let go of his hand. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is,” Rowan answered, slightly unsteadily, his eyes trained on Aelin instead. “How did you find it?”

“Fleetfoot ran off one day when I was walking her. So, you have her to thank.”

The moments passed in silence, accompanied by the sounding of crickets in the distant night. Softly, Rowan whispered, “I missed you.”

After a second or two, Aelin said, “missing me was a foolish distraction... but I missed you, too.” 

Rowan frowned at the reminder of his words in the past. He shook his head and leaned in closer to Aelin. “It’s not foolish. Or if it is, I always want to be foolish.”

Another clear laugh from her. Another feeling in his chest. “When did you get so sappy, Whitethorn?” 

He actually wasn’t sure. 

Luckily, she didn’t wait for an answer, but instead launched into a story about Lorcan’s failed attempt at asking out Elide.

“I swear, it was ridiculous....” A firefly landed on Aelin, right on her cheek. She froze, and he gently brushed the blue lightning bug away.

“Thanks, buzzard.”

“Anytime, fireheart,” he answered, still brushing her cheek gently. He looked into her blue and gold eyes, as bright and enticing as the fireflies lighting around them.

He hesitated, about to move away, when Aelin leaned in and pressed her lips to his. For however long, the world outside fell away, shattered. 

It was him and Aelin together in the night, bodies pressed to one another. Fire igniting in their souls, the blue-gold flames dancing together. They kissed until their smiles started to get in the way and they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

“I thought that’d never happen,” Aelin said.

“Me too.”

And as he looked at Aelin in his arms, the fire in her eyes and her bright smile, he felt a glow, somewhere deep in his heart. Bright as a firefly in the night.

In that clearing, amidst the hundreds of fireflies casting their light down on them, Rowan finally realized the unknown feeling in his chest. _Home_ , he thought. _He was finally at home._

**Author's Note:**

> "missing me was a foolish distraction" was from QoS I believe?  
> Oh and the "it's beautiful," while looking at the girl is cliche, I'm aware. But it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.


End file.
